Speeding is a reason of many vehicle accidents, and increases damage by the accidents. In this respect, EURO NCAP adds points to an apparatus observing a predetermined speed limit in a safety test, and plans to add points to an intelligent speed adaptation (ISA) apparatus utilizing position information in the future.
A vehicle automatic control product market has been gradually expanded. Cruise control products maintaining a vehicle to travel at a predetermined speed, and an adaptive cruise control (ACC) product including the cruise control function and additionally including a radar to maintain an appropriate inter-vehicular distance from a preceding vehicle have come into wide use.
Use of a navigation device has been gradually generalized and a size of a market of the navigation device has also been increased. A market survey organization expects that use of a driver supporting system related to a navigation device will be increased in the future.
A map-supported ACC is a technology of obtaining front road information through a navigation device and providing appropriate automatic speed control in accordance with an attribute of a driving road, and a future market expansion thereof is expected.
However, the map-supported ACC in the related art only improves accuracy of road information, but does not consider ride comfort and stability for a driver or a passenger. It is general that the map-supported ACC in the related art attaches importance to an alert during an operation of the system in a region of interest, or a level determining the alert is mainly based on an assumption of a simple constant speed and deceleration.
A technology for handling a system failure by a difference between map information, an expected route, and actual driving is inadequate. A technology for preparing many situations that may occur when map-applied ADAS products are widely used is urgently needed.
For example, in the case of the map-supported ACC in the related art providing speed limit observation against a preceding speed camera, even though the system is actually placed in many various situations, such as a case where a driver manually drives a vehicle at a high speed and turns on the system in the vicinity of a speed camera, a driver overrides in front of a preceding speed camera, and a GPS reception state is not stable, a technology for appropriately responding to such a dangerous situation has not been suggested.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-0073831 describes a method of automatically restricting a vehicle speed when a vehicle passes through a school zone by using a navigation device. However, the method does not describe a method of responding to the aforementioned dangerous situation at all.